The Greenhouse
by ahsraulson
Summary: *Oneshot* Just my take on what REALLY should've happened in the greenhouse... Enjoy! Pure Foxxay fluff! R&R


**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Foxxay fanfic, and I hope you enjoy this. Hopefully you all like this and I have a few more Foxxay stories in the works! This is just my take on what should've happened in the greenhouse... Enjoy! **

_"You're such an awesome leader, Miss Cordelia," Misty turned before leaving. "I got so much to learn from you." _

_"Fiona is the leader of this coven," Cordelia replied, harsher than she had intended. _

Misty looked away and shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Cordelia placed a pot on the counter and turned to face Misty. "I'm sorry?"

Misty fiddled with her shawl and shrugged. "She ain't the leader of no coven, Miss Cordelia. She really ain't."

Cordelia sighed and offered a sympathetic smile. "Look, Misty... I know she can be harsh and... _incredibly irresponsible_, but she's still the Supreme. And she's going to be the leader until our next Supreme is chosen. It's a sad fact, but that's that."

"You okay, Miss 'Delia?" Misty inquired tentatively, changing the subject after noticing Cordelia's sullen disposition.

Cordelia nodded and rubbed her temples. "Yes, Misty. Thank you, but I'm just tired, that's all. There's been a lot on my mind lately," she admitted.

A bright smile spread across Misty's face. "Let's plant some pretty flowers! It'll help ya take your mind off'a things for a lil' bit," she suggested excitedly.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Cordelia's mouth. "I appreciate that, Misty. But I'm afraid I'm too tired for that," she replied, dusting some leftover soil from the countertop.

Misty's mouth twisted in disappointment. "Aight, Miss 'Delia. We can plant flowers tomorrow or sum'in," she grinned. "But please... would'ya mind tellin' me what's wrong?"

Cordelia's breath hitched in her throat. "Thank you, Misty, but I don't want to burden you. Why don't you head on up to the dining room? Supper shouldn't be much longer."

Misty sighed frustratedly. "I hate seein' ya like this, Miss 'Delia! You've been so sleepy lately, an' quite frankly, it's bummin' me out."

Cordelia ran her tongue over her lips. "Thank you for your concern, Misty," she whispered softly. "I just don't feel like I should dump my problems onto you, that's all. I don't want to worry you."

Misty's eyes clouded over with concern. She took Cordelia firmly by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Y'all won't worry me! Seriously, Miss 'Delia. What can I do?"

_For starters, you could kiss me,_ she thought to herself, tensing under Misty's grip. "It's fine, Misty. It's a long story."

Misty shrugged and hopped up onto the counter, nearly knocking over a case of green slush. She crossed her arms and swung her legs back and forth. "I got time."

"Misty, please..." Cordelia's eyes began to water. "I just don't belong here," she blurted out, unable to keep her feelings inside.

Misty's heart broke. "Cm'ere." She stuck out her hands, grabbing for Cordelia's. Cordelia obliged and intertwined her fingers with Misty's. "I can't-I don't..."

Misty cupped Cordelia's chin with her right hand. "Miss 'Delia... You're so beautiful," she whispered softly, her eyes searching Cordelia's face.

Cordelia's eyes dropped immediately to the floor. "Thank you," she whispered.

Misty giggled. "I'm serious! Your eyes... they're so pretty! 'N your lips are so full, how'd ya get 'em like that?" she gushed. _Damn, I'd love to kiss those lips,_ Misty's inner voice screamed. _Just kiss me, dammit!_

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh. She took hold of Misty's hand. "Be still," Cordelia murmured, locking her eyes onto Misty's.

"Miss 'Delia?" Misty whispered in confusion.

"Shh," Cordelia hushed. She let her hands creep up towards the back of Misty's neck, tangling her fingers in Misty's hair. Without any resistance from Misty, Cordelia finally closed the gap between the two, their lips fitting perfectly together.

"Miss 'Delia, wha'ssat about?" Misty blushed after they pulled away.

Cordelia grinned. "You just made my day."

Misty giggled and bit her lip. "Could I kiss ya again?"

Cordelia sank her teeth ever so softly into Misty's bottom lip. "You can kiss me whenever you want."

**THE END**


End file.
